Tails and Claws Melody
by Hawkflight7
Summary: The clans around the lake are shocked when a dead cat appears in the thick forest of Thunderclan. Why did this happen, and more importantly will it happen again?
1. Allegiances

Tails and Claws Melody Allegiances

_Thunderclan_

**Leader:** Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy:** Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Ivypaw

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Dovepaw

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Apprentices:**

Dovepaw-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypaw-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Queens:**

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat, (mother to Cherrykit, a ginger she-cat, and Molekit, a brown-and-cream tom)

**Elders:**

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy-plump tabby with a gray muzzle, former loner

_Shadowclan_

**Leader:** Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy:** Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

**Apprentice,** Flametail

**Warriors:**

Oakfur-small brown tom

Apprentice, Ferretpaw

Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Pinepaw

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Starlingpaw

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Redwillow-mottled brown and ginger tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

**Apprentices:** Flametail-ginger tom

Ferretpaw-cream-and-gray tom

Pinepaw-black she-cat

Starlingpaw-ginger tom

**Queens:** Kinkfur-tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders:** Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

_Windclan_

**Leader: ** Onestar-brown tabby tom

**Deputy: ** Ashfoot-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

**Warriors:** Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Whiskerpaw

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Furzepaw

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Boulderpaw

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Apprentices:** Furzepaw-gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderpaw-large pale gray tom

Whiskerpaw-light brown tom

**Queens:** None listed

**Elders: **Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Tornear-tabby tom

_Riverclan_

**Leader:** Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy:** Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

**Apprentice,** Willowshine

**Warriors:** Reedwhisker-black tom

Apprentice, Hollowpaw

Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Troutpaw

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Apprentice, Mossypaw

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Apprentice, Rushpaw

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt-light brown tom

**Apprentices:** Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Hollowpaw-dark brown tabby tom

Troutpaw-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossypaw-brown-and-white she-cat

Rushpaw-light brown tabby tom

**Queens:** Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:** Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom


	2. Chapter 1

**Tails and Claws Melody**

***summary* The clans around the lake are shocked when a dead cat appears in the thick forest of Thunderclan. Why did this happen, and more importantly will it happen again?**

**Hey everyone! I'm trying at something different. Why? I had this really weird dream that included murder. No I didn't die I was at some camp with two other people listning to screaming around me. Why didn't I do something? I don't know it was a really weird dream. It didn't even start out as a murder thing it was like a... baby sit travel thing. No i'm not defining that. **

**Anyways back to the point. The ending of this dream made me come up with the idea for a complete murder mystery story. I already even have the first like... 4 murders swirling around in my head. Also if i spell anything wrong and it's not corrected it's because i'm usng wordpad which doesn't correct me. And i'm not in the mood to type this in an email draft cause this computer doesn't like yahoo and yeah i'm rambling now. I'll stop so you can read the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors and haz gotten over the fact that i never shall own them.**

I watched silently as a cat stood up and padded out of the dark camp. Here was my chance. I slid out of the my den padding softly forward. The wind was blowing my way. Good. I wouldn't lose them. No one shifted in their dens as I crossed the clearing, the most important cat in my life was sound asleep but there was no way I'ld be fully sure they only cared for me until this one was dead.

A guard was at the entrance so I slipped out through the dirt place. Really it was common. No one would notice or care. They'd never no. Except me and Starclan if they were watching. I could smell the scents of Leafpools kits as I fought through the thorns. Lionblaze, Jayfeather, there was even the faintest scent of Hollyleaf. Sadness spilled over my wave of anger and I allowed myself to be swallowed by it for a few heartbeats before carrying on. Dovepaws scent hit my nose as I came out from the thorns. She almost seemed to be like the two brothers new sister. Not that I'd say that to their faces as they might claw me.

My attension was brought back to my own agenda as I caught the scent. I followed it quitely. Not a twig cracked. Luck was on my side. I followed the scent to a stream and slipped into the gently lapping waves and waited. They would come back this way. I was positive.

The night sky grew darker as I heard her paw steps echo through the forest. It was as if I was being watched over.

The cat stepped into the water also cloaked by the darkness but the scent was overwhelming. i knew who this was. I struck hard and fast, surprising myself with how easy I could move in the water. My teeth clamped onto her spine. The anger in me overflowed as I bit down with all my strengh. It snapped and I let go. I quickly washed off my muzzle and paws before checking her one paw that had hit me and slowly withdrew any fur. The darkness around me seemed to lighten and I trailed down stream to come out of the river before making my way back to camp. My heart was filled with joy and... something more.

~~exiting killer mode~~

Sunshine filtered through the leaves to beckon clan cats up from their rest during the night. All except dawn patrol who had already left to check the Windclan border.

Lionblaze stretched slowly before walking out of his den and into the morning light. He padded to the medicine cats den, pushing through the vines(?). He first spots a bundle of dark brown fur and a wave of guilt hits him as the events that had caused her back half to be broken washes over him.

"Don't blame yourself." Jayfeather meowed from the darker part of the den.

Lionblaze turned to his brother. "I know."

"So why are you here?"

"I was just checking that you were okay."

"Of course I am." the gray tabby mewed sharply. "You may be the best fighter Lionblaze and I may be blind. but that does not make me defenseless."

"I know that. I've just been thinking about the foxes from when we were little more recently."

Jayfeather's tail twitched in irritation. "It's just a dream Lionblaze."

Lionblaze bit back another, I know and left him to his patient. He pushed back through the 'curtain' and into the clearing. Brambleclaw was padding over to him instantly. "I need you, Dovepaw, and Cloudtail to go out on patrol near Shadowclan territory." He mewed in one breath.

"The dawn patrol hasn't gotten back yet." Lionblaze pointed out.

"Yes," Brambleclaw agreed. "but this isn't a border patrol, Berrynose is making a fit because Poppyfrost went on a walk again and how Cloudtail didn't stop her from leaving camp."

"I understand." Lionblaze mewed before padding to the apprentices den and sticking his muzzle in. "Dovepaw! Patrol!" He backed away from the den after checking that she was getting up.

"What are we patrolling for?" she asked.

"Searching for Popyfrost." Lionblaze anserwed slightly anoyyed that Berrynose was so worried about his mate all the time. He spotted Cloudtail near Brambleclaw and walked over. "Ready?" he asked the long-haired tom.

"Yeah. let's go."

The small patrol set off into the forest. Cloudtail was the first to catch her scent. "Found it."

"Good maybe this won't take so long then." Lionblaze and Dovepaw followed Cloudtail through the forest to a stream. Dovepaw froze beside him but Lionblaze didn't seem to notice. "Where now?"

"She must have crossed it."

Lionblaze sighed then turned to Dovepaw who hadn't moved a whisker. "Dovepaw?"

"I-I found her."

"Well that's good." Cloudtail said trotting back to them. A few heartbeats passed. "Well where is she?"

Dovepaw pushed into the stream and with a sigh Lionblaze followed wondering why she was acting this way. He turned to look in the direction she was now going and quicked his pace when he noticed tortiseshell fur, it was damp. "Poppyfrost!" he called hoping she was sleeping but he remembered Dovepaw's expression from before. Poppyfrost wasn't sleeping. He splashed through the water and to Dovepaws side to look down at the queen. He noticed Cloudtail was there now as well. He must have sensed something was horribly wrong and there was. At the base of Poppyfrosts neck was her spine. Broken.

Dovepaw was shaking and Lionblaze put his tail tip on her shoulder to comfort her. "We need to bring her back to camp." he mewed.

Cloudtail's eyes were clouded. "It's my fault for letting her go on her walk."

"It couldn't have been helped." Lionblaze assured him and gently took her scruff in his mouth. Cloudtail helped him carry her back to the camp while Dovepaw followed in a shocked state. She's blaming herself as well for not looking around the territory Lionblaze realized. He shifted his grip on Poppyfrost. "Dovepaw, why don't you go ahead and prepare the clan."

At first Dovepaw didn't seem to hear him and he tapped lightly at her shoulder with his tail. "Sure." Dovepaw mewed and took off once again, this time for the camp.

It took shorter than Lionblaze had thought it would for them to reach the camp. He stepped into the camp and Berrynose who was saying that Dovepaw was lieing raced over quickly as Lionblaze and Cloudtail set she she-cat down. "Poppyfrost." Berrynose whispered pushing his nose into her fur.

Lionblaze backed away so he could grieve over his mate in peace. He felt bad for him. First he had lost Honeyfern to a snake and now Poppyfrost as well. How he was going to deal with it he had no clue. He padded over to Firestar. "We found her in a stream it looks like a warrior bite killed her."

Berrynose must have followed him to hear anything Dovepaw might have left out because he spoke before Firestar could. "A warrior? Are you telling me a clan cat did this?"

"Yes." Lionblaze mewed trying to hide his frustration.

"But why?" Berrynose suddenly looked vulnerable and Lionblaze felt sorry for him all over again.

"I don't know yet. We just found her we didn't have time to look around." Lionblaze meowed and Berrynose hung his head before padding back to another fallen mate.

Firestar had stayed silent but now looked at Lionblaze. "It's almost indentical to how Ashfur died." Lionblaze had thought of that himself when he had been carrying her back to camp. In a stream killed from a warriors bite. Later they knew it was Hollyleaf that had done it. His heart ached for his dead sister. "I sent Dovepaw to Jayfeather."

"She was in shock when we found her."

"She still is." It was a while before Firestar spoke again. "Could you check on Cherrykit and Molekit?"

"Of course Firestar." Lionblaze mewed before going to the queens den and looking in. Cherrykit was yowling low and misberly. While Molekit was staring at a wall obviously in shock. Lionblaze looked to Ferncloud. "I'll be right back with Jayfeather."

"Thank you Lionblaze." Ferncloud mewed softly while pushing the two kits closer to her with her tail.

Lionblaze ducked back out of the nursery and padded into the medicine cat's den. "Jayfeather?"

"Yeah?" Lionblaze turned to see Jayfeather looking at a sleeping Dovepaw.

"Is she really dead?" A new voice split the still air and Lionblaze turned to Briarlight.

"Yes she's dead."

Briarlight looked sadly outside then began dragging herself into the clearing.

"Be careful." Jayfeather called after her before padding to Lionblaze. "What is it?"

"Cherrykit and Molekit."

"I'll be right there." He heard Jayfeather disapear deeper into the cleft and watched Briarlight while he waited for him to come back with the nessecary herbs. Berrynose was now laying next to his mate, grieving. More cats had come in from patrols including Sorreltail and Brackenfur, Poppyfrost's parents. Lionblaze turned from the scene when he heard pawsteps.

"I'll go. You get some sleep."

"No. I'll ask Firestar to go on a hunting patrol."

"Fine just make sure to get a good nights rest. Tomorrow night is the gathering remember?"

"Yeah. Bye Jayfeather." Lionblaze slipped out from the medicine cat's den and into the clearing. It was now past sun high but he wanted to hunt. He made his way to Firestar. "Firestar?"

"Yes Lionblaze?"

"Is it okay if I hunt for the clan?"

"Sure. How is Dovepaw?"

"Sleeping."

Firestar nodded. "Bring as much as you can."

Lionblaze left the camp and hunted till he thought his paws would fall off. He carried a big rabbit and a thrush into the clearing and set them on the small prey pile. Good thing I have plenty more to bring still, he thought before fetching his apprentice from the medicine cat den. "Dovepaw?" He nudged her with a paw.

Dovepaw lifted her head to look at him. "Yes Lionblaze?"

"Come help me bring some prey into the camp."

"Okay."

The two exited the camp and made two trips before they ate any prey for themselves. Lionblaze chose chaffinich while Dovepaw picked out two small mice before settling down near him.

"Lionblaze?" Dovepaw asked.

"Yes?"

"Who do you think would kill Poppyfrost?"

"I don't know but you should try to keep watch."

"I have since I found her."

"Did you notice anything?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Keep watch." Lionblaze finished his thrush and went to sleep in the warriors den leaving Dovepaw sitting there searching her clans territory while she ate for anything unusual.

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I have nothing to say here I just want you to waste your life reading this sentance that means absoulutely nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I thought i (ooo look at the cute I) already told you I would never own warriors?**

Rain pounded on a gray tabby she-cat as she came back from a river nearby with water filled moss. She slipped through the reeds and other foliage with ease to come to a den and slipped inside and into the warmth that quickly covered her. She looked down at a spotted golden tabby who's eyes were now closed.

"Mothwing?" she called hesitantly.

"That was her last life." The dappled golden she-cat answered her apprentice.

The tabby dropped the moss and curled up next to her dead leader. Mothwing was silent as she slipped out of the den.

Willowshine didn't fail to notice this and pricked her ears as she heard her mentor's paws head to the warriors den.

"Mistyfoot."

"Wha-what?"

"Can we talk?"

"Of course." Paw steps signaled that the two had exited the warriors den. "How is Leopardstar?"

"She's dead."

"I can't leave the clan tonight though it's the gathering Mothwing."

"I understand and Starclan will too."

"I hope so." There was a long pause. "It is okay if I bring her into the clearing?"

"Sure." Mothwing mewed softly her voice filled with concern for the deputy as she led her to the medicine cats den.

Willowshine eyed the opening and watched as Mistyfoot came though it. "Can I help?" she asked.

"Sure."

Willowshine got up and helped her deputy get Leopardstar out of the den and into the clean rain air. They set her down near the middle of the clearing for all to see.

Cats that had been eating underneath shelter came out to pay respects to the fallen leader. Mistyfoot joined them. Willowshine hung back since she had paid respects to her, she would tell her leader goodbye later. She watched as the cats went back to eating. Warriors and appretnices that had been on patrol before were the next to join Mistyfoot. Time seemed to be passing so slowly until Mothwing came up to her. "Willowshine could you watch over Rushpaw?"

"Sure Mothwing." She mewed and padded off to the medicine cats den. "Rushpaw?" she meowed while entering.

"Hey Willowshine come see what I did."

With a moments hesiation as she thought over if this would be a bad thing he had done or not she walked towards the light brown tabby tom. "What is it?"

Rushpaw held out his paw where there were a few thorns stuck into the pad. "Could you get them out Mothwing had to suddenly leave for some reason."

"Of course I can." she said with a small purr of amusment. "How did you get this many stuck in your paw?" she asked before bending down to pull out the first one.

"I was playing around and accidently stepped in a patch a mouse length from the stream."

"A mouse length?" Willowshine questioned him after the first one was out.

"Yeah near the big rock." Rushpaw mewed.

"What were you doing there?"

"Playing." He repeated.

"You should check around an area before you play next time okay?" She mewed grabbing hold of the second.

"Don't worry I will." he said rather seriously.

She pulled it out from his paw and spat it out next to the first. "Really?"

"Yup. I learned my lesson."

Willowshine grabbed hold of the third and last one and pulled it out easily she put it with the other two before turning back to Rushpaw. "Why don't you come and help me get rid of that pile of thorns?" She mewed while getting some cobwebs. She bent down to wrap them around Rushpaw's paw.

"Okay. It's boring at camp anyways."

"Leopardstar died." Willowshine mewed before she picked up the thorns and padded out of the den and into Riverclan territory with Rushpaw following.

"Yeah I heard about that. It was the illness wasn't it?"

"Yes." she answered around the thorns in her mouth. She emptied the thorns into the stream so they could be washed away and toward the twolegs territory which meant it was out of Riverclans. "Come on let's go." She crossed the river to the opposite shore.

"You sure the cobwebs won't come off?"

"If they do I'll find more. Now come on you need to show me this pile." Willowshine meowed and watched as Rushpaw hesitated a few long heartbeat before crossing over to her. Her gaze moved from the widened river back to the direction of camp while Rushpaw swam. Weird, he was called Rushpaw yet he didn't rush. "Not that bad was it?" she asked when he came out.

"Nope and look the cobweb is still on." He raised his paw to show her the webs still stuck to his paw.

"That's good. Which way?"

"This way." Rushpaw answered and ran the direction the stream was going. Willowshine kept pace easily with the apprentice. A rather big rock came up on her right and she followed Rushpaw past it and a couple fox lengths more downstream. "Right there." he said. She stopped beside him to look down at a pile of thorns. Odd, she thought but anymore thoughts stopped there as she bent down and picked some up before walking back to the river and throwing them in. Too twoleg place you go. When she turned around Rushpaw had also picked some up.

"Be careful." She mewed to him as she passed by him to pick more up. She just saw him nod a little to show he had heard her and that he would be careful. She picked up another bunch and watched as Rushpaw dumped his into the water. She nodded her apporval when he turned back to get more. She stepped forward again and dropped her own. It went on like this for a while before Willowshine looked up to see it was getting dark. "We'll leave the rest for tommorrow. Let's get back to camp Rushpaw. Mistyfoot will be picking the patrol this time."

"Okay."

Willowshine began to run but stopped almost instantly when Rushpaw yowled in pain. she spun around claws unsheathing in case it was an intruder. It wasn't. Her gaze dropped to his paw. The cobweb had fallen off and he had just stepped on a sharp rock. She drew in a breath and sheathed her claws before padding back to him. "Stay right here okay?'

"Okay." he repeated again.

Willowshine disapeared into the surrounding growth hunting for cobwebs. She snatched thick parts of small webs before trotting back out to Rushpaw. "Raise your paw." she mewed through the webs. He did and she wrapped it back around. "Now come on and be careful where you step."

"Got it."

The two went back to running upstream and crossed the river quickly where they had before. Willowshine swam next to him this time to make sure the cobwebs stayed secure. When they emerged on the other side they walked the rest of the way to camp.

Willowshine pushed through some reeds to get to camp faster. she heard Rushpaw followed her and gave a quick glance over her shoulder to check his paw. It was fine. She turned back as she stepped into the clearing.

Mothwing trotted over. "Where were you?"

"Getting rid of the pile of thorns Rushpaw stepped on."

"Oh. Well go join Mistyfoot and the others."

"What about you?" Willowshine asked.

"Petalfur's a little ill herself." The golden she-cat replied.

The only golden cat now in the clan Willowshine reminded herself. "I'll see you when we get back then." she mewed before going to her new leader.

"Reedwhisker, Icewing, Minnowtail, Robinwing, Beetlewhisker, Hollowpaw, and Mossypaw." Mistyfoot called for the cats that would be attending the gathering. Willowshine stepped forward to join the group as they padded out of camp.

Willowshine padded up to Mistyfoot while the group walked towards the tree that would take them to the island. She was about to speak until she spotted Thunderclan crossing the tree ahead of them. There was something different about them, something that was off. The cats looked unsettled. Willowshine forgot of what she was going to say to Mistyfoot as she focused on Thunderclan. When her clan got to the tree she waited slightly impatiently to cross over herself. She hurried over to where the medicine cat's gathered but slowed down when she noticed Kestrelflight was there and sat down half a mouse length away not in the mood to make conversation.

She watched as Shadowclan joined the rest of the clans and looked up at the leaders. She couldn't read Firestar's expression until Mistyfoot made her way up the tree and surprise flashed across his face. She pointed her ears in their direction.

"Mistyfoot?"

"I'll wait until I can tell everyone." The new leader replied camly.

The ginger tom just nodded before going back to looking at the gathered cats.

Willowshine's tail flicked as Blackstar jumped into the tree and started the gathering with the usual ceremony words. He told them little that Willowshine was certain but she was hardly hearing him since she was paying so much attension to the Thunderclan cats. They're not normally like this, she thought silently as Onestar gave a similar report to Blackstars.

Her attension went back to the leaders as Mistyfoot spoke. "Leopardstar went to join Starclan earlier today." Shock rippled through the crowd of cats. Mistyfoot went on from there as keeping her report short. Even shorter than Blackstar's which Willowshine had thought impossible until now.

Firestar reported that prey was running well and the meeting drew to a close. Willowshine narrowed her eyes wondering what the leader was holding back from saying. As the cats started to leave Willowshine got up and quickly blocked Jayfeather's path. "Can I speak with you?" the second she asked those words the tom just inclined his head in a yes matter and padding into the undergrowth around them.

Jayfeather stopped walking after they were out of hearing distance from the other cats but didn't say anything. Willowshine got this odd feeling that he knew what she was going to ask. It almost always seemed that way with Jayfeather.

"What's Firestar hiding?" she blurted it right out just wanting to know the answer to her question right away so she could go back to her clan before they noticed she was missing.

"Poppyfrost died." Jayfeather answered simply and turned to leave but Willowshine blocked him off again.

"Then why didn't Firestar say that?"

"It's none of your concern."

"How so?"

"You're not in Thunderclan. Are buisness isn't yours. Can I go now?" His voice she noted was started to sound anoyyed. Good maybe she could get the truth out of him.

"How did she die?"

"Drowned."

Her tail tip twitched not convinced that was the answer. "Tell me the truth."

"Why does it matter to you?" Aha! He had just admitted she hadn't drowned.

"Hollyleaf talked of her." she responded without hesitation she had stopped thinking about him and his feelings since she tried to help him and he hadn't accepted it all those moons ago.

Jayfeather's furr seemed to puff up slightly. "That doesn't mean you were her friend just because you know of her from Hollyleaf." Willowshine was surprised he said her name so simply as she would sometimes still miss her friend not matter that she had made that big scene at the gathering before she died.

"Fine. I'll figure it out." she vowed and turned and walked off. She heard Jayfeathers paws head straight for the tree and headed towards the clearing in response. At least now she knew somewhat of why Thunderclan was acting the way they were but she wouldn't stop until she had uncovered the truth. With that vow in mind she followed the rest of the Riverclan patrol back to their territory.

**Hey, I got a question for you readers. **

**I'd like to know what couples you want in this story. It can be anything except slash simply because I don't believe cats would actually be like that. So tell me some ideas. Who says you can't have romance in a mystery horror without it ending badly?**

**Review please.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. (2) I hope you've been liking the story and continue to enjoy it until all is revealed! Unless of course you figure it out on your own. I wish you luck if you attempt to do so later on.**

**Also, thanks for the couple ideas, Shadow's Wife Berry**

**You can still put couple ideas in your reviews if you wish.**

**Now on with the story!**

It was the second day since the murder in ThunderClan and no one had a clue who could have possibly done it or why for that matter.

Lionblaze got to his paws and shook the dirt off his pelt before heading towards his brother's part of the camp. He hadn't seemed like himself after the gathering. In fact he had seemed to get jumpy, and Lionblaze was going to figure out why that was. Plus why his brother had been gone from the other Thunderclan cats for a bit. Had he thought no one would notice? Well Lionblaze had and whatever had happened in that short amount of time was troubling his brother

"Jayfeather?" he mewed as he stepped through the entrance.

"In the back." Briarlight said from her nest who Lionblaze noted was doing her exorcises again. He padded past the wounded she-cat and into the part that was more for holding herbs as it'd be better to talk to just him without anyone overhearing.

"Jayfeather?" he repeated into the semi-darkness.

"Wha!-oh it's just you Lionblaze." Lionblaze looked at his brother oddly as he padded another step forward before stopping.

"Who else would it be?"

His brother seemed to glance at him even though that was impossible as he couldn't see.

"Is something the matter? I noticed you were gone for awhile at the gathering."

Jayfeather took his time putting some herbs that he had picked up-as Lionblaze talked-back where they were to go. "Willowshine was trying to interrogate me. She noticed the clan was acting oddly. I told her that Poppyfrost had drowned but she didn't believe me and vowed she'd figure out what had really happened."

"What's the problem with that? We could use the help in finding Poppyfrost's killer."

"She's poking her nose where it doesn't belong." Jayfeather snarled.

"We've done our fair share of being where we didn't belong and poking into other's buisness." Lionblaze pointed out.

"It was necessary that we did so in Shadowclan. Willowshine's is not necessary."

"Perhaps, but maybe she could help."

"If we wanted it we'd have to come up with some excuse since the Riverclan leader died yesterday. I doubt they'll let us take her for however long it'd be to find the one who murdered Poppyfrost."

Lionblaze decided to switch the topic since Jayfeather seemed to be growing more furious as the thought of Willowshine helping them every heartbeat. "Has Starclan sent you any dreams?" he asked.

"They don't know who did it or even where for us to start looking." Jayfeather grumbled.

"Any other dreams?" Lionblaze prodded, meaning if Jayfeather had walked in a clanmate's dreams.

"Nothing helpful. Poppyfrost doesn't even know who the killer is."

"There was only one mark on her." Lionblaze meowed lowly as he remembered where he had found her dead body.

Jayfeather didn't reply to the comment as he went back to his herbs.

With a frustrated flick of his tail Lionblaze stalked out of the back of the den.

"Hey," a soft mew sounded to his left. "Do you think I could help with solving it?"

Lionblaze turned to look left, Briarlight was still laying where she had been when he came in. She had been listening in to the conversation, he realized. "How?" he asked unsure if she could really help or not.

"Well I'm always in camp now and... I could tell you if I notice anything strange going on."

"Like what? Everyone's been on edge since Poppyfrost was found."

"Well... I... could..."

Lionblaze closed his eyes for a second before opening them to look at Briarlight. "Everyone's acting strange," he began to be interrupted from a voice behind him.

"I think it's a good idea."

Jayfeather. Lionblaze turned. "It doesn't help if everyone's on edge." he meowed to his brother.

"It also doesn't help if we don't do all we can to find Poppyfrost's killer."

You should talk, Lionblaze wanted to say. Jayfeather hadn't wanted Willowshine's help when he suggested it but he took Briarlight's when she mentioned it. It made some sense but still, help was help, there shouldn't be such a diffrence just because of who's offering it. "Okay," he mewed in slight defeat. "she can help."

Briarlight meowed a quick thank you before going back to watching the clan.

Lionblaze stumbled out of the den when Jayfeather rammed him out. "You should be doing something to." he said before going back into the den. Lionblaze would have retorted if Jayfeather was still there but since he wasn't just huffed and padded out of the camp.

~~entering~~

My eyes scorched the clearing, searching, searching, a lighter fur color! But no it wasn't him just Lionblaze stalking across the clearing from the medicine's den. Guilt pricked at my fur for causing more trouble for the golden tom. After all Hollyleaf had known Poppyfrost and I wondered absently if her spirit were angry with me. I licked the fur on my shoulders down slowly as I continued to look for my love. He wasn't here though and my fur pricked nervously. He had gotten over Honeyfern surprisingly quick why should this time be so different?

My gaze moved as another rustle came from the medicine den, Briarlight was dragging herself out. Jayfeather's head popped out of the den to say the ceremonial words, "Be careful." I let out a small purr of amusement and was rewarded with a sharp look from Jayfeather as Briarlight ignored me-just like last time-while making her way to the freshkill pile. I pushed myself up from the ground and padded over.

"You don't have to be her father when he isn't around." I tease.

"I-I wasn't." Jayfeather stuttered. He's certainly doing that a lot lately, I thought wondering if it would be okay if I pursued on why. Better not to.

"Sureee." I meow, and then, "Is everything okay? Both you and Lionblaze have been acting odd." My tone never wavers as I speak to him, I don't think it ever has.

"Lionblaze's just mad because he lost an argument." Jayfeather answered.

"With a medicine cat? That's not to surprising."

"It wasn't about herbs." I noticed how he shuffled his feet slightly, out of character, I think silently. "Oh?" I mew softly. "He's trying to involve any cats he can in uncovering who killed Poppyfrost." Jayfeather clarified.

"That's bad?" I asked keeping my emotions in tact. Of course it is.

"It's Thunderclan business." he mews his grumpy mood settling a bit now.

"I think I get it."

"You do?" he looked surprised.

"Yeah, the clans are always in one another's business on one thing or another. Tigerstar was still involving himself in Thunderclan when he was Shadowclan's leader. Not to mention Firestar's always checking in on Windclan. It's not their responsibility. Even if you had something to do with them in the past it's not an excuse to keep going. Bluestar and Firestar got tired of Tigerstar's involvement. I'm not surprised Onestar is acting the same."

"I see." There was a long pause and I was about to leave when Jayfeather met my gaze, in that odd way of his. "So that would include an old friend of the deceased, from another clan, wouldn't it?"

"Yes." I say my thoughts stick to old friend but before i can ask of where his example came from I hear Brambleclaw call my name from across the clearing. "Bye." I say to the gray tabby in front of me before bounding over to the deputy.

"Forget your hunting patrol?" The dark brown tom asked.

"Sorry." I mew. "I'm on my way now though."

"I already sent the rest ahead. Remember where you're going?"

"Completely." I assure him then bound off into the forest to join my clan mates.

**Reviews make me update faster so click that button below and type if you liked this.**


End file.
